14 de Febrero de 2014
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Día de San Valentín, Bella sorprende a Edward con un regalo sorpresa. Todos humanos.


**Personajes de S. Meyer Trama mía. Inspirado en un comentario de un profesor. Para FungysCullen13 y Miss Sands  
**

* * *

**4 de Septiembre de 2009**

**Tienda de materias primas, Cleveland**

- Bueno, ciertamente no creo que necesitemos figurillas de unicel como posavasos - le dije a Bells, mientras las devolvía a su estante.

- Prefiero los de papel - me aseguró ella.

Estábamos comprando los utensilios del hogar necesarios para la vida de una pareja, hacía menos de un mes que nos habíamos casado, y después de sobrevivir a la entrega de regalos, que nos ahorró la compra de todos los electrodomésticos y varios muebles, estábamos completando los requerimientos.

- Aún así, no veo para qué un posavasos - protesté. Nuestra mesa ni siquiera se dañaba con el calor y ya teníamos manteles.

Vivíamos en un departamento a las afueras de New York, casi en Cleveland, era temporal mientras terminábamos la universidad, ya que ambos teníamos un trabajo esperando por nosotros en Boston, y no queríamos hijos aún - lo cual sería malditamente difícil, teniendo en cuenta que apenas podía quitarle las manos de encima -.

La tomé de la cintura, por detrás, acercando mi boca a su oído, el cual lamí antes de susurrarle:

- Voy a la sección de electrónica, por los sostenes de las laps - ella asintió, y entonces la besé en el cuello para ir por mi cometido. Y de paso ir por condones en la farmacia de enfrente.

o0o0o0o

- Mira, Edward. Esto es genial, en mi vida había visto algo tan... genial. Mira - dijo antes de mostrarme dos cosas.

Primera: una sartén en forma de estrella con exceso de teflón.

Segunda: un recipiente sin fondo de aluminio pintado de rosa en forma de corazón.

- ¿Qué es eso? - exclamé con susto.

- Es para hacer hot cakes en forma de corazón y estrella, ¿no es genial? - dijo con un exceso de entusiasmo.

- ¿Para qué lo queremos? - inquirí conteniendo al grito de mi bolsillo.

- ¿Cómo para qué? ¿No es algo interesante, innovador y romántico? - dijo con ojos de cachorrillo.

- Es una porquería - dije a secas. La tomé de los hombros, me la acerqué y la miré a los ojos mientras le decía: - Bells, no estamos para comprar cosas innecesarias ni estorbos. Dependemos de nuestros padres aún, y la colegiatura ni es barata ni la regalan. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro con un gesto de preplejidad.

- Lo lamento, yo... no pensé que nos afectara. Lo devolveré - dijo, y casi corrió hacia la tienda de nuevo, al punto que apenas alcancé a sujetarla del brazo para aplastarla contra mi cuerpo.

- No, Bella. Sólo... tenlo en cuenta. - me apresuré a añadir al notar que mis palabras se habían extralimitado.

- Lo siento - negué con la cabeza y la besé con ansia.

- No fue nada.

Caminamos hacia la parada de autobuses tomados de la mano, una vez allí no pude aguantar más y volvía juntar nuestras bocas.

**14 de febrero de 2014**

**Residencia Masen Swan, Boston.**

- Buenos días - le dije a mi pedacito de cielo, a mi Nessie, la pequeña de 1 año más hermosa de la historia.

- Papa - dijo son entusiasmo mientras agitaba sus manitas en mi dirección. La tomé en brazos y me dirigí a la cocina, donde Bells estaba haciendo el de sayuno.

- Hola, mi vida - le dije mientras la besaba en los labios, lo cual provocó una horda de aplausos emocionados de parte de mi bebita.

- Hola. Hola, mi cielo - le dijo a la pequeña de mis brazos mientras la besaba en las mejillas. Ella sonrió. - ¿Qué quieres comer hoy, pequeña? Tenemos papilla, papilla... o papilla.

- Llá - gritó, feliz.

Me senté con ella, mientras me balbuceaba sobre cómo la había pasado en la noche, mientras yo sólo le decía cosas como: Wow, ¿en serio? No me digas. ¿Sí? Lo cual sólo la animaba más.

Bella apagó la estufa y vino a sentarse conmigo, justo antes de poner un plato con hot cakes en forma de corazón frente a mí.

- Felíz 14 de Febrero - dijo con tono humilde.

Se me salió una lágrima de los ojos cuando recordé cómo había terminado la adquisición del objeto que había hecho posible su regalo.


End file.
